


Next Dimension

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: O que você faria se ficasse presa no seu jogo favorito?Diva é uma adolescente comum que acaba indo parar no que muitos consideram impossível, dentro do jogo Devil May Cry. Agora, junto com os estranhos e poderosos personagens do jogo ela descobrirá que nem tudo que acreditou ser real e normal era verdade e que seu destino está mais ligado a esse estranho universo do que imagina.





	Next Dimension

Olhei pesarosamente para a zona na minha frente.

Meu quarto estava uma bagunça e nem sabia por onde começar a arrumar.

Era algo extremamente desagradável, até para uma pessoa desorganizada como eu. Tomei toda coragem que podia, arregacei as mangas e comecei a arrumá-las: papéis, roupas e objetos bastante velhos. Cada coisa foi posta cuidadosamente no local certo. Havia um caixa que tinha meus maiores tesouros: meus jogos. Tinha desde fitas até DVDs, eu tinha juntado desde a primeira vez que aprendi a jogar e mesmo que não fosse tão grande quanto do meu irmão, — ele era fascinado por jogos — eram muito importantes. Em meio a todos aqueles jogos, um pacote destacou-se entre eles, mas eu não lembrava tê-lo posto lá. Despreocupadamente abri o pacote e revelou ser o jogo Devil May Cry 4, tive que me segurar para não gritar de euforia. Esqueci o que tinha para fazer e coloquei o CD para rodar, eu nunca tinha jogado ele antes então foi uma forte emoção – agora posso tirá-lo da minha lista “Não jogados”. A abertura era incrível e o personagem principal — que só depois eu descobri que seu nome era Nero — era um fofo, e então a cena que mais me prendeu foi quando Dante apareceu. Eu sempre gostei dele, mesmo não sendo real, mas isso não o fazia menos perfeito; ele era bonito, arrogante, sarcástico, badass e quente. Na parte que tinha que enfrentá-lo, ouvi barulhos estranho vindos do andar de baixo e como não conseguia me concentrar fui averiguar. 

— Mãe? — gritei enquanto descia as escadas, no entanto, só obtive silêncio em resposta. — Pai? Annabeth? Alguém aí?

 Hesitante e um pouco amedrontada, desci as escadas, o primeiro andar estava quieto e escuro, eu senti que algo me observava na escuridão. Sexto sentido. Assim que minha busca óbvia por nada acabou, subi correndo as escadas — eu tinha uma estranha mania de correr sempre que apago a luz, um medo de um monstro me pegar ou algo assim —, fechei a porta do quarto e continuei a jogar. As horas passaram voando, e em cada cena eu ficava mais viciada, Nero era forte, mas não comparado com Dante — o engraçado era sempre que estavam juntos, acabavam brigando — homens, tão irracionais. Ao meu lado o telefone começou a vibrar, nem precisava olhar para saber quem era; Lyana.

— Alô? — disse assim que posicionei o telefone entre o meu ombro e orelha, sem deixar o controle.

— Diva! Como vai?

“ _Diva_ ” era um apelido que Lyana tinha me dado, um que eu não gostava tanto. Ou melhor, eu gostava, mas não combinava comigo. De diva eu não tinha nada.

— Estou ótima... Eu estou quase... Ah, Dante, vai, vai — gritei empolgada assim que a parte mais sexy do jogo, Dante fazendo movimentos aéreos enquanto atirava lanças contra uma rocha até formar um coração. 

— Hm? Oh, interrompi alguma coisa? Então finalmente aprendeu como fazer as coisas. Quem é esse Dante? — ela perguntou, sua voz demonstrando malícia. Senti meu rosto esquentar e engasguei.

— N-Não é nada disso, sua perdida... Eu estou falando do jogo.

— Jogando de novo? Pare com isso, assim nunca vai ter um namorado... Diva, você tem que viver um pouco.

Sabia exatamente aonde ela quer chegar, 'viver um pouco' no mundo de Lyana geralmente consistia em bebidas alcoólicas, sexo desmedido, ficar a noite em bares, karaokês e outras coisas que definitivamente não combinavam comigo. Sou um ‘lobo solitário’, não fui feita pra me socializar.

– Ah, não, obrigada...

– Chata! Bem, de qualquer jeito não pode me culpar por tentar...

– É, continue tentando e até conseguir te vejo outra hora...

– Espera...

Antes que tivesse chance de retrucar, desliguei voltando minha atenção total para o jogo. Podia viver desse jeito, jogando e comendo, o problema é que poderia engordar. Ignorando meu raciocínio, ajeitei o cabelo que caia no meu rosto atrapalhando minha visão. E de repente uma cena estranha começou a rolar, tentei pular a cena, mas não conseguia. Aquilo parecia uma creepypasta ou algo do tipo. A imagem seguinte me fez congelar no lugar, Dante estava olhando fixamente para mim, apontando as armas pra mim — tipo muito normal, né. Larguei o controle e corri para a porta, tentei abri-la, mas não consegui.

"Merda, merda, merda”. 

Nervosa, olhei para a TV que estranhamente estava desligada. Passei as mãos em meu cabelo e enxuguei o suor que escorria pelo meu rosto. 

– Nossa, que susto... — murmurei aliviada.

Não foi nada, repeti mentalmente usando essas palavras como mantra. Tudo pareceu rodar, não sei se foi o alivio ou por puro medo. E mal me recuperando do primeiro golpe quando algo me arrastou, comecei a me debater com medo. Fui jogada contra porta e rolei escada abaixo, batendo minha cabeça no chão. O filete de sangue escorreu pelo meu rosto, fiquei zonza por um breve momento. Eu tentei me reerguer, mas minhas pernas ficaram bambas e não pude sair do lugar. Foi quando eu pude vê-lo, a criatura mais horrenda que já vi na vida; parecia um esqueleto de armadura, a pele a mostra era arroxeada, tinha dentes afiados e os olhos vermelhos. Eu senti que ele iria me matar, suas enormes garras pairavam sobre sua cabeça enquanto seus braços estavam erguidos pronto para atacar. O medo de morrer se apoderou de mim, e uma luz forte nos envolveu. Foi então que uma queimação passou por todo meu corpo, não doeu, mas era estranho.

Eu estava sonhando.

Sentia-me leve e confusa, mas era normal pra um sonho. No entanto, esse sonho era diferente. Meus olhos abertos e a semi consciência só provaram que não poderia ser um simples devaneio da minha mente. Tudo parecia detalhadamente real.

Eu flutuava, e tudo que conseguia ver era a escuridão.

Estou morta?

A última coisa que lembro era ter sido atacado por uma estranha criatura. Depois disso, um branco mental e a sensação de queimar. Isso não importava não naquele momento. Afinal se estivesse morta não sentiria uma forte pressão por todo meu corpo.

Forcei meus olhos para poder enxergar melhor. E lá estava uma figura familiar de cabelos prateados e roupas vermelhas. Ele disse algo que não consegui entender.

A escuridão desapareceu dando lugar a realidade, eu caia em queda livre e o monstro acima de mim tentava me agarrar.

O homem sorriu, e entrou em ação. Ele subiu um pilar e se atirou em nossa direção sacando a espada, a mão da criatura foi cortada antes que pudesse me tocar. A criatura não sangrou, já que ela parecia ser feita apenas de ossos, mas soltou um grito estridente. Meu corpo parou de cair e um braço quente me ergueu, eu estava confusa e tonta pra fazer algo.

Como apenas uma mão o meu salvador partiu ao meio o monstro.

“Salvar a bela garota e derrotar o cara mal. Acho que nunca me cansarei disso”

Ele disse, sorrindo.

“Não ganho nem mesmo um beijo de agradecimento?”

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de cair na inconsciência pela segunda vez.


End file.
